No More Tomorrow
by Namikaze Lian
Summary: Tak akan ada hari esok sebelum Sasuke pulang. SN.


**No More Tomorrow**

Belongs to masashi kishimoto

**No More Tomorrow**

Penjaga stasiun itu bilang, lima menit lagi akan ada pemuda berambut pirang datang dan menunggu kereta tengah malam tiba.

Pernah sekali pak tua itu berkenalan dengannya, ia tahu, pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto akan terus datang, sejak kemarin, sekarang dan nanti. Ia akan selalu datang. Menumbukkan tatapannya pada ujung rel berkarat yang masih mampu tersinari oleh lampu stasiun yang redup dan kadang berkedip tanda hampir mati. Ia akan duduk di bangku tepat tepi rel bersama segelas kopi yang ia beli dari kedai depan stasiun dan sebungkus cemilan kecil yang sama setiap harinya.

Angin berhembus, Naruto merapatkan mantelnya.

Ia selalu sendiri. Terpaku di atas kursi itu hingga kereta tengah malam lewat tanpa menurunkan penumpang. Setiap suara sirine masinis mulai datang, ia akan berdiri. Melongok penuh tanda tanya, untuk beberapa detik kemudian tertuduk. Tersenyum dan pergi. Meninggalkan kopinya yang masih separuh dan cemilan yang masih tertutup bungkusnya.

Katika stasiun mulai kehilangan penghuninya dan tertinggal penjaga stasiun yang mendesah bosan, Naruto akan datang sebagai teman kebisuan yang unik. Setiap malam tanpa absen sekalipun badai salju membuat kereta tak datang malam itu. Naruto akan ada di sana, melongok untuk kemudian pergi bersama senyum pahit yang sama.

Itu yang bisa dilihat sang penjaga stasiun ketika ia melirik sekilas.

Nak, mantel itu sudah kau pakai beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto akan datang sembari membawa sebuah mantel biru di tangan kanannya. Meletakkan benda itu di sampingnya.

Nak, mantel biru itu tak pernah kau ganti selama berbulan-bulan.

Malam ini badai salju datang bersama anomali suhu yang menusuk rusuknya. Bersama mantel merah yang dipakai dua hari lalu dan mantel biru dua bulan lalu, Naruto menutup pintu apartemennya tepat pukul sebelas malam. Boots hitam miliknya bergesekan dengan jalanan bersaju. Berdecit, kakofoni.

[ hari ke hari, jalanan ini makin licin saja.]

Ia berjalan terhuyung, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Menghembuskan napas yang mengepul serta telapak tangannya yang bergesekan kasar hingga kulitnya memerah. Naruto semakin dekat menuju stasiun, dan kereta malam sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Setelah memutuskan untuk mengganti menu malam ini dengan segelas mocca dan waffle dari kedai depan, Naruto melempar senyum pada sang penjaga stasiun yang mengigil bosan.

Oh, ada segelas mocca yang tersodor pada penjaga itu, semoga ia menyukainya.

Naruto tersenyum tak bersuara ketika sang penjaga mengangguk penuh terimakasih. Ia melangkah, meninggalkan pak tua itu yang menenggak moccanya dengan rakus. Sedingin itukah cuaca?

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang sama. Kemudian meletakkan mantel biru itu di atas pegangan kursi yang terselimuti salju tebal. Lebih licin dari biasanya. Syal merah senada dengan mantelnya semakin erat membalit leher Naruto. Ada sensasi hangat sekaligus dingin yang berhembus bersamaan.

Pada salju yang perlahan menderas, Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya. Butirannya terjatuh di kepala pirang itu. Sejuk setelah setengah gelas moccanya berkurang. Waffle itu masih terbungkus rapi belum ia sentuh. Mungkin sudah membeku.

Lima menit lagi, kereta tengah malam akan datang. Kereta yang hanya mengangkut beberapa penumpang yang memilih memupuk penyakit insomnia mereka dengan berkas-berkas kantor yang monokrom atau klub malam dengan dalih mencari kesenangan.

Naruto akan mengangkat mantel biru itu dan mulai berdiri ketika suara sirine mulai mendekat. Ia akan tersenyum lembut—sejauh yang dapat dilihat oleh penjaga stasiun—ketika kereta mulai menampakkan berkas sorot lampu depannya. Dan saat pintu kereta itu tertutup tanpa ada penumpang yang turun, Naruto akan menutupnya dengan senyum lembut dan sedih kemudian berbalik—mungkin pulang.

Lewat sepuluh menit dari biasanya kereta tua itu tiba. Naruto masih setia dengan napas hangatnya yang mengepul dan mantel yang mulai tertutup butiran salju.

Dan pak tua penjaga stasiun itu mendekatinya.

Ketika sebuah tepukan ringan menyadarkannya, Naruto hanya menoleh perlahan dan terkesan patah-patah. Menemukan pak tua beruban itu berdiri dengan senyum ramah di bibirnya. Guratan wajah yang tua serta lelah tergambar di sana—dan ada lokomotif melewati sorot matanya.

"Malam ini kereta tengah malam tak datang, cuaca terlalu buruk." Bisik pak tua tak ber-nametag itu ramah kemudian duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto membalas senyumannya dengan segera dan mata yang menyipit bulan sabit. "Saya sudah tahu."

"Cuaca begitu dingin, mengapa masih datang?" Tanya pak tua itu seraya merapatkan jaketnya.

"Kenapa anda masih menjaga stasiun ini sekalipun cuaca begitu buruk. Tak mungkin ada kereta yang datang, 'kan?" balas Naruto tanpa menatap pak tua yang menatapnya bingung.

Pak tua itu kemudian menghembuskan napas dan tersenyum lagi. "Itu sudah kewajiban bagiku, anak muda. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Entahlah."

Keduanya terdiam menatap jatuhan salju yang semakin deras. Memayungi mereka dengan dingin yang ngilu. Pak tua itu gemetar dan giginya saling gemeletuk. Tubuh yang tua.

"Malam yang sangat dingin." Gumam pak tua itu.

"Anda sudah makan malam? Saya membawa waffle, mungkin sudah dingin, tapi cukup untuk membuat anda kenyang." Naruto menyodorkan bungkusan wafflenya.

Pak tua itu menggeleng pelan dan menahan tangan Naruto. "Untukmu saja, istriku mengantarkan sekotak bento beberapa jam yang lalu, dan aku tak akan lapar untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Bahkan aku masih menyimpan sisanya di dalam lokerku." Pak tua itu tertawa kecil, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Terserah anda saja."

"Aku tak mengerti, anak muda. Mengapa setiap malam kau selalu datang dan begitu kereta tengah malam tiba, kau akan pergi. Maaf jika aku lancang menanyakan ini."

"Oh, tak apa. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawab Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu, Naruto?"

"Kekasihku." Jawab Naruto singkat dengan nada sendu di ujungnya.

Pak tua itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Mengapa tidak menjemput atau menunggu keesokan hari saja? Tempat ini sangat sepi saat tengah malam, dan apa kau tak merasa bosan?"

"Bagiku, tak ada esok hari. Setiap hari adalah masa lalu. Hingga yang ku tunggu tiba, tak akan ada hari esok lagi." Bisik Naruto begitu pelan, namun masih sanggup diterima telinga pak tua itu.

"Sepertinya yang kau tunggu sangat berarti bagimu. Aku dapat melihatnya bagaimana wajahmu ketika berbalik dari kereta itu tanpa siapapun di sampingmu." Ucap pak tua itu tak kalah pelan.

"Sepertinya memang begitu."

Angin dingin berhembus malu-malu. Menerpa wajah keduanya yang memucat.

"Kau tahu, anak muda, aku sangat merasa beruntung memiliki istriku. Dia wanita yang baik."

"Ya, saya juga merasa anda begitu beruntung memiliki istri sebaik beliau." Jawab Naruto ringan sembari melirik arlojinya. Lebih satu jam dari waktu kereta itu tiba.

Sepertinya malam ini dia tak akan tiba.

"Oh, siapa nama kekasihmu?"

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, tentara yang berperang di perbatasan. Dia berjanji padaku untuk pulang ketika perang usai dan memintaku menunggunya di stasiun karena keretanya akan tiba tengah malam." Bisiknya bersama suara yang bergetar.

Pak tua itu diam. Tak berekspresi ketika perlahan ia melihat wajah itu menyendu dan mata biru yang memerah menahan air mata yang mendesak.

Di balik memorinya yang mulai berantakan dan ingatannya yang mulai mengabur, pak tua itu masih bisa mengingat bahwa Koran lokal dua bulan lalu memuat berita tentang para tentara yang gugur di perbatasan. Dan Uchiha Sasuke salah satu nama yang tercetak di dalamnya.

Keduanya terdiam sampai Naruto menumpahkan seluruh air matanya. Memeluk mantel biru itu begitu erat hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang tak bisa diartikan secara harfiah. Pak tua itu mendesah dan kemudian kembali terdiam.

Dalam kesunyian stasiun itu, samar-samar pak tua dapat mendengar Naruto menggumam lirih.

"Dia akan pulang, tepat ketika aku mulai lelah."

Nak, apa benar kau masih memiliki hari esok itu?

Fin.

A/N:

Saya mengetik ini hampir menangis. Ketika Naruto menumpahkan air matanya di hadapan pak tua itu. Tentang Sasuke yang tak kembali. Naruto melepas hari esoknya.

Nak, hari esokmu gugur di perbatasan. Bagaimana? Apa langkahmu selanjutnya?

Cobalah untuk tetap berdiri di perbatasanmu sendiri. Jangan jatuh, Anak muda.

Oke, minta review boleh? Oh ya, saya bikin kuiz ya...

Ada yang bisa tebak zodiac saya apa? Kalau benar, boleh request fic, bebas sesuai permintaan. Akan saya usahakan.

Chao!

[ chaser ]


End file.
